


wasted

by cyndaquils



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flash Fic, Hook-Up, Lowercase, M/M, Underage Drinking, a lack of defining the relationship, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: it makes it easier to say. — kimishita, ooshibaor: look, it’s the alcohol’s fault, all right? that’s the only thing that could explain why he’s here, naked and sweating with ooshiba fucking kiichi next to him. that is the only goddamn way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um, hi, hello, i'm kerry and i'm just nervous sweating. i don't know where the hell this came from but we're just gonna let it happen, u know? idk i imagine kimishita's a power bottom in this lmao.
> 
> anyway. sorry if the all-lowercase is off putting for anyone, it just came out this way. i'll probably write something longer in the future, maybe, we'll see. title and the first part of the summary are from tiësto's wasted.

ooshiba rolls over with a grunt. his bed is barely big enough for the two of them, all lean bodies and muscle, and ooshiba’s a goddamn giant which doesn’t help matters at all. but kimishita’s a pleasant sort of sore, sort of like when he spends hours and hours practicing his free kick or after a particularly satisfying match. it’s just unfortunate that ooshiba’s the one who made him feel this way.

he doesn’t even know why he drank in the first place, he doesn’t really have time for it. but they had the day off and the upperclassmen more or less demanded it, even though they’re in the middle of the winter invitational preliminary stages. plus, he’d been pissed (a shitty pass here, a missed goal there) and maybe, just maybe, this would let him blow off some steam. and, well. he wasn’t wrong.

which would explain why they’re here, in ooshiba’s bed and sleepy with orgasmic bliss, while everyone else is passed out downstairs. they’re lucky no one is awake and banging on the door asking if someone is being murdered and it’s honestly hilarious that ooshiba is a screamer, or at least as much of a screamer a one hundred and ninety-one centimeter guy can be. kimishita lays flat on his back, staring at the ceiling (or what he can of it, anyway) before he feels one of ooshiba’s arms drape over his stomach. he wants to push it away and wake the fucker up and ask what the hell he’s doing, but something about seeing the forward look so calm, so peaceful prevents him from doing so.

“love you,” ooshiba mumbles into his shoulder and buries his head in kimishita’s shoulder, and that’s when the number ten nearly loses his shit. this is—this is the most ridiculous shit he’s ever been a part of, including whatever it is that coach is doing with tsukamoto. because this isn’t the first time they’ve done this, or the second, or the third. hell, the first couple of times they were doing this kimishita up and left; he didn’t have time for the post-sex cuddling thing that started showing up around the sixth, maybe seventh time. and it’s been at least ten times since that, and there’s really no explanation as to why. well, that’s not strictly true, of course, there’s always a reason, but there are things kimishita atsushi is not willing to admit to himself, not yet anyway, even if ooshiba just muttered it without even being awake.

it’s late, though, and instead of thinking about, kimishita lets himself drift into sleep. maybe he’ll worry about it another day.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr@snowpoint
> 
> thank u for reading, please drop a line if u catch a mistake or just in general!!!


End file.
